1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus for shielding external light, thereby improving contrast, and preventing cross-talk between two neighbor cells, thereby preventing erroneous discharge and reducing power consumption, and increasing an aperture ratio of a cell, thereby improving luminance.
2. Description of the Background Art
Plasma Display Panel (PDP) refers to a device for applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes installed in a discharge space, inducing discharge, and exciting phosphors by plasma generated by gas discharge, thereby displaying an image including a character or a graphic. The plasma display panel has an advantage of facilitating large-sizing, lightweighting, and thinning, providing a wide viewing angle in omnidirection, and realizing a full color and a high luminance.
In a conventional electrode structure of a plasma display apparatus, there are two arrangement types of YZYZ and YZZY of a scan electrode (Y) or a sustain electrode (Z) formed on a front substrate, on the basis of two neighbor cells.
The conventional YZYZ type electrode structure can cause cross-talk between the neighbor cells.
In detail, in case where electrodes provided left and right of a boundary barrier rib between the neighbors cells are positioned close to an electrode of a neighbor cell, they can influence the discharge, and induce erroneous discharge.
In the conventional YZYZ type electrode structure, a voltage difference between the electrodes of the neighbor cells results in a parasitic capacitance at the boundary barrier rib between the two neighbor cells. This increases a capacitance between the neighbor cells, serving as a disadvantage in wall charge formation and power consumption in view of driving the panel.
In the conventional YZZY type electrode structure, there occurs reduction of luminance due to a luminance difference between electrode lines. This results from a difference between a discharge intensity of the Y electrode and a discharge intensity of the Z electrode. The Y electrode takes part in reset, inducing a higher discharge than the Z electrode.
Accordingly, the conventional YZZY type electrode structure has a drawback that luminance value is not uniform on the whole since the luminance is high in a successively arranged Y-electrode portion, and is low in a successively arranged Z-electrode portion.
The conventional plasma display apparatus has a drawback that external incident light is reflected, thereby causing a poor definition picture and a reduction of contrast.